Angelina Heavens
Karen Marie Stevenson (born May 28, 1980) is an American e-wrestler/valet known under her ring name Angelina Heavens. She currently works for Elite Wrestling Carnage (EWC) as valet/manager to her close friend, Deshun Michaels. Biography World Wrestling Alliance Karen got her start as a ring girl during World Heavyweight Championship matches in 2001 (at the time, known as Miss Karen). Rarely was she used in storylines, which suited her fine. After working as the sole ring girl for several years, she was challenged to a match by a jealous fan who accused her of hitting on her boyfriend. Karen accepted and won against the fan at WWA's Wrestlefest 2005. The next month, she was granted a Women's Championship match. Karen's reign went unchallenged for a full year till 2007 (changing her name to Angelina Heavens along the way) when she was challenged by Eva Mistaken. Angelina lost the match after the enraged fan returned and distracted her, allowing Eva to roll Heavens up for the 1-2-3. Angelina bounced back and cashed in her rematch clause the next week. This time, she came up victorious as she pinned the enraged fan (who turned out to be an assailant of Eva's) in a Triple Threat Match to start her second and last venture as Women's Champion. While Women's Champion, Angelina also challenged for the Roses Championship (the female version of the World Warz Championship). However, during the match, she (kayfabe) tore a shoulder muscle which forced her to relinquish both Championships. This was so she can take time off from wrestling to nurse her mother, who passed away before her return in December 2007. Angelina was on her way to challenging for the Women's Championship for the third time till she popped her knee at a house show in March 2008. The World Champion at the time, Ice, challenged her to face the pain and face him in a Street Fight. She was halfway down the isle till Deshun Michaels emerged and esscorted her backstage. He later returned to the ring and won against the World Champion with the Michaels Superkick. Angelina was cut from the WWA roster along with several others two weeks later for unknown reasons. It is rumored she was released due to conflicts with management surrounding her injury. Elite Wrestling Carnage As of April 2008, Angelina signed a contract with her boyfriend at EWC to manage him till she felt she was healthy enough to wrestle again. Family *Deshun Michaels Entrance Music *AFI - Miss Murder Alignment Face Face Katie Lea Burchill (Katarina Waters) Manager(s)/Managed Managed: *Deshun Michaels Move Set *Coming soon. Finisher(s) *'Heavens Wrath *'The Roulette Spin Trademark(s) *STF *Acrobatic Clothesline *Samoan Drop *Face-Plant DDT Typical Moves *Coming Soon Fed information Fave Match Types: Cell Matches, Brawls Most Hated types: Typical women matches Weapons: She has yet to use a weapon in a match. Championships and accomplishments E-Feds *She has yet to make her E-fed wrestling debut Game Consoles WWE's SD! VS RAW and Attitude/WarZone Series WWE Women's Championship (1 Time) (WWA Championships) *WWA Women's Championship (2 Time) *WWA Roses Championship (2007) Outside The Ring *Resides in Miami Florida, alongside Deshun Michaels. *Seen alongside Deshun at the WWE 2008 Hall of Fame in Orlando, Florida, amongst the fans and at Wrestlemania 24 the next night. *Got her "Angelina Heavens" moniker after a promo in which she stated, "Lady, if you're thinking Thunder can hurt me... well you have not see what anything REAL from Heaven can do." WWA Announcers introduced her that night as Angelina Heavens in her match against "Thunder Thighs" Maria Fratelli. "Angelina" is a tribue to her mother, when it was rumored to be chosen as a tribute to actress Angelina Jolie. *Was the nurse in Revolution's WMW return promo. And has been seen in various Revolution promos and backstage segments in The Asylum. *During her early days, she took part in a Miss USA contender's pagent. Despite losing, her WWA fans listed her as Miss Florida on many blogs, wrestling sites and articles. =Handler information= Name Shaun deshun_michaels@yahoo.com Category:Wrestlers